Serli Sarn
Serli Sarn is the Chief of Development at Astralwerks Engineering a nationalized faction of the New Republic. She was born on Ohma-D'un the largest moon of Naboo. Originally, she joined Corellian Transport Services on Year 9 Day 189. After a dispute with CTS, she left and was hired by Caitiri Ja`Brai of Republic Media Services, working for RMS for about a month and a half, she recieved the offer for Incom from the Chief Executive Gavin Kaos. After working at Incom, she made a lateral career move to the faction of Triton Dynamics at the request of her former boss at RMS Caitiri Ja'Brai. After Cait left TD, Serli thought the President position would be hers, but that dream id not seem to prosper. After Taka Aioko took over TD, Serli moved to Astralwerks under the prodding of her future boss Kaitlyn Elensar, CEO of AE. Biography Early Life Born on the "Water Moon of Naboo" Ohma-D'un. To Jorj and Winama Naberine-Sarn. New Republic Incom Corporation Assignment to Churba Acting Chief Adminstration Officer Astralwerks Engineering Relationships Friends Caitiri von Ismay (formally Caitiri Ja`Brai) Gavin Kaos Romantic Malcolm Stryder Jacinto Allerti Ships Assigned Ships Republic Media Service ''RMS Morrigan The first ship that was ever assigned to Serli in the New Republic, used throughout her 3 month career at RMS and then used after her transfer to Incom. Incom Corp IC Kaotic Quantum Used extensively as flagship throughout her career in Incom. Nicknamed the ''Quantum, Serli used the ship as a mobile residence, office, and Headquarters, when she was not in the Sullust system. The ship was just off the production lines when she became a member of Incom, acquiring the then unnamed Bulk Freighter, Serli named it and then modified it to fit her living requirements, as it would become her home. Serli used the Quantum to haul Raw Materials between Sullust and Losval, and it became essential on her assignment to Churba when she had to use it to load the IC Goliath 1. At the end of the year, Serli had spent more time on the Quantum than on solid ground. ''IC Goliath 1 First assigned to her when she went on her assignment to Churba to retrieve Raw Materials. It was essential as it was the only ship large enough to haul the RMs from Churba back to Sullust. After returning to Sullust from the Month long assignment to Churba, she took the reins of the CAO position at Incom. During her time as CAO she used the ''Goliath 1 extensively to restock the busy shipyards of Sullust. Renamed to IC Cerisa Rae shortly before Serli's transfer. It is unknown whether that named stayed permanent. Astralwerks Engineering ''AED Everoa'' Personal ''The Shadow Blossom'' ''Discourse on Method'' ''Starry Messenger'' ''The Endless Sunrise (on loan from Caitiri von Ismay)'' Awards & Acheivements Promising Recruit Award - Year 9 Day 339 nominated for award by Gavin Kaos Positons Held *Corellian Transportation Service: **E-1 Junior Pilot *Republic Media Service: **O-2 - RNN Reporter *Incom Corpoation: **O-6 - Director of Sullust Shipyards **C-1 - Chief Administrations Officer (Short Term) *Triton Dynamics: **O-6 - Vice President *Astralwerks Engineering **C-1 - Chief of Development Category:Individuals Category:Naboo Category:New Republic Category:Serli Sarn's Articles